Darkness
by Gundam Wing Lu
Summary: Duo sings a song. Songfic to "Darkness" by Darren Hayes. Read & Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song by Darren Hayes. Read and review!

"**Darkness"**

**Chapter One:**

"Hm…nope that's not it. I know the doc put it in here somewhere. At least I think I saw it the last time I was up here." Duo was home alone on a rainy day and very bored. The other gundam pilots had been called on missions last week by Lady Une. He was currently sitting in the attic of their house looking through an old travel trunk. "Jackpot!" He held a stack of sheet music in the air like a trophy. "Since the guys aren't here I'm gonna sing whatever I want!" His fellow pilots had a habit of throwing whatever was within reach at Duo whenever he sang. As he started to sing (still sitting in the attic), he didn't hear the other pilots open the front door. They, however, could hear him as clear as a bell. Since he was so far away, they decided to wait in the living room so they could sneak attack him. But as he sang, each pilot felt as if the song was about himself and sat deep in thought.

_**Been spending so much time underground**_

_**I guess my eyes adjusted**_

_**To the lack of light**_

_**I got**_

_**Covered in darkness**_

_**Covered in darkness**_

_**I have been waiting**_

_**Always waiting for something new**_

_**Happiness has always ended**_

_**In the blink of an eye**_

_**There was no one attending**_

_**No one attending**_

Wufei thought of his late wife, Merian. 'I was finally ready to marry her, but she died. She was willing to wait for me to accept her as a strong woman before our marriage. I made her wait too long.' A new image appeared in his mind. 'Will I make the same mistake with her?'

_**It doesn't really matter where it all began**_

_**All I know**_

_**I got**_

_**Covered in darkness**_

_**Covered in darkness**_

_**Ever wonder why I never really truly connect**_

_**Although my eyes are open**_

_**I can hold your gaze**_

_**But I am never connected**_

_**Never connected**_

'I've never had anyone I felt very close to.' Trowa thought. 'I really am a stone-faced clown. I can look at someone and never truly feel like I'm connected to them.' An image appears in his thoughts. 'Will I keep my stone mask on or will I be able to break it for her?'

_**I am famous for my generosity**_

_**They say I am the kindest**_

_**But it is easier to**_

_**Give than receive love**_

_**Give than receive love**_

'Everyone tells me how generous and kind I am, but all the girls that my sisters set me up with just want my money and social status.' Quatre thought. An image forms in his mind. 'I never found an honest love until I found her. But can I give her the love she deserves?'

_**It doesn't really matter where it all began**_

_**All I know**_

_**I was**_

_**Covered in darkness**_

_**Covered in darkness**_

_**Turning pages over**_

_**Run away to nowhere**_

_**And it's hard to take control**_

_**When your enemy's old and afraid of you**_

_**You'll discover that the monster you were running from**_

_**Is the monster in you**_

'I was trained from childhood to be the perfect soldier. Doctor J made me into a monster. All my targets feared me.' His thoughts turned to the image in his thoughts. 'All my targets except her. No matter where I ran to, she always came looking for me. Will I keep running or can I over come the monster I was trained to be?'

_**Better to hold on to love**_

_**Better to hold on to love**_

_**Change will come**_

The front door opened. The four pilots watched as the woman that filled their thoughts walked into the living room.

_**It doesn't matter where it all began**_

_**Cuz all I know**_

_**I was lost**_

_**I was lost**_

_**No, no**_

_**It doesn't really matter where it all began**_

_**All I know**_

_**I was lost**_

_**I feel lost**_

_**Lost**_

_**No…**_

As Duo ended his song, the other four pilots felt as if their questions and worries had been erased and felt the warmth of love in their hearts. Relena smiled at them.

'I will not make the same mistake with her. I won't make her wait.'

'I will break my mask for her.'

'I would give her my heart and soul. I will do anything and everything within my power to give her the love that she deserves.'

'With her love, I can overcome anything. I will overcome the monster I was trained to be and show her I can be human again for her.'

"Relena…" The four pilots said in unison.

When they heard Duo coming down the stairs they snapped back to reality. 'Duo will pay for making me think such soft thoughts.' All four of them thought in unison.

As Duo's foot touched the last step, he was sent flying into the nearest wall. "Did someone get the license plate of that truck that just ran into me?" Duo opened his eyes and saw the other pilots standing around him with death glares in their eyes. Heero was rubbing his fist.

"You are…" Quatre started.

"Never allowed…" Heero cut Quatre off.

"To sing…" Trowa cut Heero off.

"That song…" Wufei cut Trowa off.

"AGAIN!" They all shouted at their braided comrade.

The four pilots turned and walked a very confused Relena out of the house and into their car and drove to her mansion.

Inside the gundam pilot house, Duo was still sitting on the floor. "What the hell is with those guys?" He continued to think about it until he fell asleep...still sitting on the floor against the wall.

**THE END!**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
